These Scars
by vintageromance
Summary: “Really? Gosh, I saw everything.” Takes place after the shower scene. GregSara. Fluff.


**Title: **These Scars

**Author**: xSinCity

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned them, but I don't.

**Pairing:** Sandles

**Summery: **"Really? Gosh, I saw everything." Takes place after the shower scene. GregSara. Fluff.

"Sara, I just want you to know, when we were in the shower, I didn't see anything." Greg said staring at the ground, trying to make it clear. But he did, he did see everything. It all started when they were pulled out of a contaminated house and dragged into a shower.

"_Turn." Said the men in the blue, they used a hose spraying water onto Greg's cold body; he was cold, shivering even. What was going on? What had happened? Truthfully he was scared. "Turn." They repeated and he did, he turned and faced Sara, his eyes flickered open a little wider but they snapped shut as he realized she was turning to face him. He turned back around quickly; _no way had he just seen that

_He should have been laughing, but no this was serious he could actually be contaminated with something. Worse the scars from the lab explosion were in clear site. The whole reason he had went from a lab rat to a field mouse it was all right there in plain site of Sara's deep brown eyes. She never saw the scar had she? And Greg didn't want anyone to see what haunted him in his sleep, those terrible burns, those awful memories… _

"Really? Gosh, I saw everything." Sara smirked but also stared at the ground in slight embarrassment. Who was he kidding? Of course he saw everything. She felt her cheeks turn pink but she tried her best to cover it up.

_She was dragged out of the house Greg was at her side, she was pulled into a shower and they removed her clothes, she began to protest but she was already stripped down to nothing. Where was Greg? What was going on? "Turn." Said the men holding the shower hose. She did, and opened her eyes wider, _Greg? _There he was next to her, _naked. _Sara stared, but stopped, not that was Greg. She couldn't catch him staring, not in this situation. _

_The situation? What kind of situation was it? She had thought. She was stuck in a shower with her best friend. The realization hit her. She had never really been that close to someone. Sure there were those little things in college, that one time on the plane, even Hank. But that wasn't _close_ that was… she couldn't put a word to it. Did she really want to be this close to someone? To her best friend? _

Greg laughed, "Like what you saw?" _Had she seen the scar? Is that what she meant by everything? _

"Oh Greg, I'm not sure…" She said sarcastically, joking. It was silent for several moments as they walked down the hall.

"Hey I'm going to take a break, after the shower… I'm a little out of it." Greg said scratching his back; he ran his hand over his scar through his shirt.

"Alright." Sara said agreeing, she yawned, "Maybe I could use some coffee. Want to join me?"

"As in a date?" Greg asked starting to laugh, _if she did see my scar she wouldn't want to go out with me. Is she asking me out? Sara? No._

"Why not?" She said smirking, _So far so good, will he say yes? _

Greg stared, had he heard correctly, _did she say 'why not?' Or 'how about not?' _"Sure, I guess as long as you pay."

"You're so cruel."

They walked through the parking lot, and Greg took a huge step, would it start something? He didn't know. But he slipped his sweaty palms into hers; she accepted and squeezed his hand gently. They reached Greg's Tahoe; he turned to open the door but stopped, facing Sara he pushed her gently against the car, she laughed and Greg pushed her up against it pinning her to the Tahoe. He kissed her first soft and gentle, he pulled away and Sara grinned, "He—"he kissed her again harder this time, Sara slipped her arms around his shoulder, Greg slipped his own around her waist. She slid her hands down his back, stopped feeling something bumpy through his shirt, Greg felt her stop, and pulled away. _His scar. _"I'm sorry, that was out of line."

"Kissing me?" She asked sweetly, yet confused, "How?"

"It's just…" He started to say but Sara kissed him on the cheek.

"These scars mean nothing to me." She whispered, "I'll love you no matter what."

She saw him smile a little, "You love me?" he whispered into her ear, his warm soft breath tickled it and she shivered. She really did. Love him.


End file.
